Make me believe
by Tekesuta
Summary: Recueil de Yogi x Gareki ! Chap1: Hum.. petit prélude d'amour :3 ? Chap2: Fin du tome 4 : et si Gareki n'était pas parti se coucher?


Juste pour rappelle, ce n'est pas une fanfic, donc ceci n'est en aucun cas une suite x) (en fait, ça pourrait être un début limite, mais bon, voilà, tant pis xD)  
>Merci pour vos reviews et favoris, ça fait super plaisir X3<p>

* * *

><p>« Yogi, je suis ve- »<p>

Je me retourne, une peluche de mouton blanc dans les bras – et je grimace à l'expression horrifiée que Gareki a sur son visage. Bon, d'accord, ma chambre n'est pas spécialement rangée, et alors ? Et puis, il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à prendre soin de ses affaires. A moins qu'il ne soit choqué d'un tel nombre de peluches – mais en quoi ça le dérangerait ? Elles sont innocentes, et toutes jolies…

« D'accord. Je te parlerai après le repas, je crois. Je préfère sort- »

« Mais non, attends ! Regarde ! »

J'attrape vaguement une peluche, que je lui colle sous le nez – et il recule, visiblement agacé.

« J'l'ai appelé comme toi. Je trouve qu'il te ressemble, n- »

Pas l'temps de finir la phrase que ma porte se referme à deux millimètres de mon visage. Et Gareki a disparu.

« Gareki ? »

J'ouvre de nouveau la porte, avant de croiser le regard blasé de Gareki – mais qu'importe, même en étant blasé, ce type est affreusement mignon. Dans un sourire, je l'oblige à revenir dans ma chambre – et à contrecœur, il se plie à mes désirs, sans omettre de poser un regard méfiant sur ma décoration intérieure. Bon, j'admets que c'est plutôt digne d'être une chambre de jeune fille, mais-

« Des roses ? La seule chose qui puisse encore avoir un sens, ici. »

J'hausse les épaules, avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit, posant la Gareki-peluche sur mes genoux. Un joli petit mouton noir, avec une mine renfrognée des plus craquantes ! Bon, j'admets que je l'ai achetée uniquement car elle me faisait penser à Gareki… mais j'en ai aussi une de Nai. Et d'Akari. Mais ça, c'est une vieille, très vieille peluche. J'en regrette presque l'achat, mais je m'y suis attaché. À la peluche. Pas à ce type effrayant…

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, au fait ? »

Il m'observe, avant de poser ses yeux sombres sur ma peluche. Et je le vois grimacer.

« Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout. Et, j'étais venu m'excuser. Nai me les brise depuis hier pour que j'm'excuse. »

« … t'excuser de quoi ? »

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas suffisant aimable avec ta petite personne ! »

Je souris.

« Dis comme ça… mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je dirai à Nai que- »

« 'sert ça rien. Il sait très bien que ça te touche. Alors excuse-moi. »

Je me mords la lèvre, quelque peu gêné – parce que, là, les excuses venaient réellement de lui. Et à ses joues rouges, je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte… aah, qu'il est mignon ! J'aurais presque envie de le croquer. Bon, d'accord, j'en ai envie, mais…

Je détourne le regard. Non, vraiment, avoir Gareki dans la chambre m'inspire à de mauvaises idées… surtout, que, apparemment, il s'est fait à l'ambiance quelque peu enfantine de la pièce. Enfin, il a au moins arrêté de regarder d'un air horrifié toutes les peluches. Non, là, il observe juste celle que j'ai sur les genoux d'un air lassé.

« Pourquoi… »

Il s'interrompt, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Je lui tends la peluche à son effigie – et dans une grimace, il la repousse de la main, avant de s'asseoir… à côté de moi. Attendez… Gareki est dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, et de son plein gré ? Aucune épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête ? Je souris alors qu'il passe une main au dessus de sa tête – probablement a-t-il capté mon regard. Parce que oui, j'ai vérifié quand même. On ne sait jamais…

« Rien. Je vais parti- »

« A-attends ! »

Et puis zut, je n'aurai probablement que cette unique chance dans toute ma vie, de toute manière – alors je l'attrape par le poignet, avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans une délicatesse désordonnée par la nervosité. Chaud, doux... légèrement humide par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais l'effet de surprise passé, il me repousse – et je crois bien que mon unique lot de consolation, c'est de voir ses pommettes rougir ainsi. Non, vraiment, il est craquant, comme ça…

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« … hum, disons que… ces derniers évènements m'ont… quelque peu chamboulé ? »

Il grimace, avant de se relever, tendu. Et je lui lâche le poignet, le cœur battant.

« Hum. On se voit au repas, je suppose. »

J'hoche la tête, sans grande conviction. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un joli râteau. Mais vraiment.

Cependant, il s'arrête devant la porte. Ai-je droit de m'accrocher à un minimum d'espoir ?

« Yogi… chamboulé ? »

Et il se retourne vers moi – et impuissant, je ne parviens à soutenir son regard mouillé. Je l'aurais traumatisé à ce point ? Non, quand même pas. Je ne suis pas si repoussant ?

« Yogi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

J'ai envie de pleurer. De honte, de… de tristesse, aussi. Bon, d'accord, au moins, je suis fixé sur son ressenti vis-à-vis de moi ; mais ça en reste douloureux. Alors je m'efforce de lui sourire – et il fronce les sourcils.

« Rien. Oublie. Je pensais juste que… »

Il ne prononce pas la suite. Et je me lève – au minimum pour lui ouvrir la porte, et éviter d'avoir l'air trop… abattu. Je vais surtout devoir rester loin de Nai, ces temps prochains.

Mais Gareki ne m'offre pas l'occasion de me diriger vers cette porte, que ses lèvres se glissent délicatement sur les miennes, comme dans une interrogation. Et tout mon corps semble fondre en l'espace de cet unique instant. Particulièrement que, par absence de mauvaise réaction de sa part, il glisse ses mains dans ma nuque – et même s'il est crispé, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Même si je ne comprends pas précisément, je m'en fous : et effleurant sa joue de mes doigts, je réponds doucement à ce baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres, pour ainsi rencontrer la sienne ; un contact brûlant, et timide – auquel il met rapidement fin. Trop rapidement.

Et mon cœur bat si fort, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se détacher, s'arrêter, exploser, je n'en sais rien. Et Gareki se mord les lèvres, bouleversé par ce qui vient de se produire – du moins, je suppose. A moins qu'il ne regrette. Mais je lui souris, un sourire tendre, et presque timide.

« A ce soir. »

Et dans un dernier baiser, je le regarde s'échapper en dehors de ma chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma peluche, je me laisse retomber sur le lit, la prenant dans mes bras. Juste le temps que mon cœur se calme légèrement… mais rien, rien n'ôtera mon sourire, désormais. Tant que je sais qu'il m'accepte un minimum dans sa vie… rien ne peut rivaliser avec cette force.

Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un venait à mourir, bien sûr. Sauf Akari. Je crois. Enfin…


End file.
